


Awake and Alive

by joyfulphoenix



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Christmas, Meeting the Parents, daredevilexchange, major fluff with a dash of angst, mostly christmas eve but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: Matt introduces Claire to Maggie for the first time as they enjoy their first Christmas together. For the daredevilexchange on Tumblr!





	Awake and Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JokerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerStark/gifts).



> This is my first fic posting for Clairedevil and Daredevil in general (which is crazy bc I have waaay to many WIP's in this fandom over the years but that's a story for another time) so please be gentle. This is for downeystarkjr on Tumblr for the daredevilexchange on Tumblr. Enjoy :D

Claire let out a deep breath as she “led” Matt into the cathedral. Looking at all the people, some taking glances at them, she wished she had gotten the chance to meet Matt’s mom before Christmas Eve Mass. The last time she was at a church it did not go well. Then again in this city most places can give at least one person bad memories. But it was still a little jarring even if it wasn’t one of her worst memories. That would probably say a lot about the life she had led. However, she also knew that along with great memories this certain church brought terrible memories for Matt as well. Specifically one in particular. And yet he still visited as much as he could. 

 

Claire then spotted one of his reasons walking up to him. Or at least she assumed the sister was Matt’s mom with the way she was giving him a fond smile. 

 

“Matthew, I’m so glad you could made it. If I’m going to be honest, I was 50-50 on if you were or not. The sisters even placed bets.”

 

This made Matt chuckle. “Of course they did.” He then removed his arm and placed it around Claire. “Mom, this is Claire.”

 

His mom gave her a wide smile. “So you’re the nurse Matt won’t stop talking about lately.”

 

Claire returned her smile. “I assume so. Unless he knows another nurse, which I wouldn’t put it past Matt.”

 

Maggie laughed. “No, it was most definitely you he couldn’t shut up about.”

 

“ _ Mom _ .” Complained Matt, sounding very close to a whine.

 

“He told me you’re starting a place to help those in need of medical attention who can’t do it the…” Sister Maggie turned her gaze to make sure no one was listening and then continued, “ _ regular  _ way. Especially those like Matthew. That’s extremely impressive.”

 

“Thank you. But from what Matt told me, you did the same for him.”

 

“We did and we’ve had in the past. But it is pertinent that there are other places out there to help as well.”

 

Claire nodded, “It is. I hope that I can not only continue to keep it going but have it grow as well.”

 

Sister Maggie then placed her hands on top of hers, “If you need any help, please let me know. We’d be happy to help. Within reason, of course.”

 

“Of course. And thank you very much. I’ll let you know.” Claire gave her a warm smile.

The sister then turned to her son, “I like her. She’s feisty and risks a lot to help others. You’ve got a keeper on your hands, Matthew. Don’t ruin it.”

 

Claire choked on air as Matt mumbled another “ _ Mom!” _ .

 

His mom’s smile widened, “Mass will start soon. I must go. But please enjoy yourselves and I’ll try to see you after.” She then reached up and kissed Matt on his cheek before giving him a pointed look. “Be good.”

 

Matt smiled. “I’ll try.”

 

Claire looked at them fondly. She had a feeling that was their way of saying “I love you”. From what Matt told her, they had gotten closer and closer during the past year. According to him it would still feel weird at times since he was still getting to used to the fact that the nun that used to take care of him as a kid ended up being his mom. They still had some of their issues from that, but from what Claire just saw, she saw that they had a lot of love. It was great to see their relationship mending like that. Especially since she knew first hand how hard it was for some people to make amends to their parents. 

 

Sister Maggie then turned back to Claire. “It was great to meet you Claire. I hope you come again.”

 

She smiled. “Definitely.”

 

Once the sister left, Matt led them to find a seat. “Sorry, about her. She likes to give me a hard time.”

 

“Honestly? Compared to the hard time my mom gave us when you met her, I’d say this was a piece of cake.” Claire replied as they took a seat at the end of a row. 

 

He let out a low chuckle. “True. When your mom gave me that speech of not hurting you and being careful of not bringing too much of my,” he then whispered, “‘ _ vigilante shit’,  _ it was one of the scariest moments of my life. And believe me I’ve had plenty.”

 

She laughed. “Yeah, she tends to have that effect on people.” Claire then leaned in close to him. “I’m glad you two came to an understanding though.”

 

Matt smiled at her. “Me too. Though, I’m a little scared for tomorrow. Since you said Christmas is a very big deal to her.”

 

“You’ll be fine.” She then paused before saying, “Hopefully. And if it somehow doesn’t go well we can just rush to Foggy’s.”

 

Matt chuckled, “True.” He then tightened his arm that was still around her. “Maggie seems to like you. Though, I didn’t have too much doubt that she would.”

 

“Too much?”

 

Matt then tilted his head down, but didn’t say anything. 

 

Claire noticed his sudden change in mood. “Hey.” She whispered. “What’s wrong?” 

 

He sighed. “I guess I’m still a little jaded since no one approved of...well you know.”

 

Claire nodded. She knew he was talking about Elektra. It had taken him a bit, but Matt eventually ended up opening up to Claire about her, like she did about Luke. Claire knew it was extremely hard for him to do so and was so happy when he did. It was then that she really knew he was getting better and serious about giving them a shot. Even though he had been through so much heartache since when they almost got together, he was getting through his issues. Which helped her get through hers. It was amazing, really, having him open up to her in ways that, according to him, he only ever did to two other people who were now passed on. And she did the same with him. They told each other the issues of their pasts and tried to help each other with them. But they also respected the certain things from their pasts and lives in general that might’ve been deal breakers for others. It was a great give-and-take. Something she had once thought could never happen with Matt without it consuming her. But so far it wasn’t. When he went too far, she told him and he’d eventually listen. But she also was figuring when she had to let him be just a little  _ too much  _ of the devil. It was a learning process, but so far Claire was happy and she knew Matt was too. Even when his old wounds would open, sometimes just for a second, just as they were now.

 

Claire then placed her head on his shoulder. “Your mom might just like me because I’m keeping bleeding superheroes out of her sacred walls.”

 

This made Matt let out a light chuckle, “Could be.” He then lifted his head back up and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. “Thank you.” He said once parting ever so slightly.

 

Instead of answering, Claire kissed him back before parting and then rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

Christmas Eve Mass then started as she sunk deeper next to Matt in content. It was a rare moment where everything in their world went away, and it was just her and Matt listening as they heard the Christmas story. It was so... _ normal _ . And Claire was enjoying every second of it, even if the bench she was sitting on was getting uncomfortable. Her bliss of normalcy was ruined when Matt suddenly jerked up straight into his seat, removing his arm from around her. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Claire whispered as she also sat up straight.

“There’s a robbery and....” he paused, concentrating, “I think one of the victims is pregnant.”

 

“Go.” She told him immediately. They then stood up and walked toward the doors as fast as they could without raising too much attention. Once outside, she turned to him. “I’ll stay here. If you don’t return in time I’ll tell Maggie what happened. But tell me if anyone needs medical attention.”

 

“I will.” Matt said before giving her a kiss on the lips and then he was running off toward the alley. 

 

Claire watched him and took in a deep breath before letting it out. She said a small prayer in her head, hoping that it will turn out okay. Claire then readied herself just in case she was needed, feeling a slight rush of adrenaline. It might’ve been dangerous at times and she had already been through the ringer. However, Claire had to admit, she happened to like this new normal.

 

***

 

A few hours later, the couple was sitting on Matt’s couch, recovering from the night. The robbery had escalated and ended up being a rouse and a trap set by some guy that went by “Bullseye”- Claire rolled her eyes at the name. Apparently, he had beef with Matt and ended up capturing Claire into a chokehold when she went to help the pregnant lady. Matt ended up saving both women, but Claire saw that just this one man gave the Daredevil a run for his money. She had first hand seen Matt take on ten trained men way more effortlessly and in just a few minutes. This fight? It was one of the most brutal things Claire had ever seen. It will probably be new material for both her and Matt’s nightmares. However, Bullseye ended up escaping and Matt didn’t have too much serious damage while both her and the poor young woman were safe. So, it was a win for her. Even though Claire could tell that it had shaken Matt.

 

He was laying on her lap as she mindlessly ran her hands through his hair. It was how they coped. Claire would clean whatever wound he currently had and then they’d end up cuddling on either the bed or the couch. She’d then either give him a massage or run her hands through his hair or his body. Then he’d always massage her afterwards also. It had made some of the shit they’d go through during their nights worth it. Just them two, taking care of each other. Letting themselves be purely and completely vulnerable to the other. 

 

“You okay?” Claire asked after a while of soothing silence.

 

Matt hummed and snuggled closer into her before saying, “Now I am.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

He shook his head. “Not today. I don’t want to spoil the holiday even more. There are more things I want to focus on. Like my presents for you.”

She huffed a laugh. “Matt, I thought we were going to open presents in the morning?”

 

“What time is it now?”

 

Claire checked her watch, “1:03.”

 

“Sounds like Christmas morning to me.” He then untangled himself from her, Claire immediately missed his touch, and then stood up. He walked to the small tree that she had insisted on him getting that held a good amount of presents underneath. Matt then leaned down and picked up three presents before heading back to the couch. 

 

“I should give you yours too.”

 

He shook his head. “We can do it afterwards.” Matt then handed her the bigger present. “Here. This is from Maggie and me.”

 

Claire hesitated for a moment before eagerly grabbing it and proceed to tear through the wrapping. Claire had never been the one to be careful about wrapping paper. If it had her present in it, you bet your ass she’d tare it open. Once unwrapping it,  she could see that it was a black kit of some kind that was the size of a book with “Claire Temple” engraved on it. Unzipping it, Claire opened it and saw that it held a sewing kit, medical scissors, and a pocket knife on one side and a big first aid kit on the other, and some other things as well. It was a brand new portable medical kit for her. 

 

“I noticed that yours was falling apart so I thought it’d be perfect. We can’t have you running a medical shelter with your own personal equipment being more dangerous than their actual injuries now can we?” He joked.

 

She shook her head in awe. “Matt, these are  _ top  _ equality. How did you get this?”

 

Matt shrugged. “We have our ways.” 

 

Claire smiled, “Thank you.”

 

He smiled back and then said in excitement, “That’s not all. Open your other one.” 

 

She chuckle, “Okay, Bossy.” 

 

Claire then proceeded to open the small present. It revealed to be a small box a beautiful silver chain. “Matt.” She breathed out.

 

She heard him shift in his seat before didn't see say anything as she picked it up. It was a beautiful pure silver chain necklace with a key at the bottom. 

 

“A key?” Claire asked, lifting her gaze to meet Matt's. 

 

“To my apartment.”

 

She gave him a confused look, “But I already have one?”

 

“Well, this way you can you have less of a chance to lose it.” He hesitated for a moment before continuing. “And also, I was hoping...if you want to at least...that this could be your first key to this place as  _ our  _ place.”

 

Claire froze for a moment and blinked at him for a moment. “Matt...are you saying you want me to move in?”

 

Matt took her hand within hers. “Claire, I didn't think I could ever be happy like this again. But turns out I was wrong.  _ You  _ make me happy. I think what we have really works and my life keeps on getting better with you. I want nothing more than to be able to wake up next to you everyday.”

 

Her heart was caught in her throat. Matt Murdock was willing to make the commitment of living with her. Something that was one of the most attached things you can do with someone. He was willing to share his life with her in basically all the ways he could. 

 

With traitorous tears in her eyes, Claire touched his face with both of her hands and kissed him, showing all her whirling emotions through her touch. He quickly returned it, one hand going from her cheek to her hair while the one slid down her side and grabbed her hip, bringing her closer to him. The kiss became more passionate by the second.

 

After several moments of pure bliss, Claire parted slightly, a giant smile on her face. “That’s a yes by the way.”

 

His smile mirrored hers, one of the brightest she had ever seen on Matt Murdock, Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, making her heart soar. Instead of replying, he then leaned in and kissed her again. 

 

“Best...Christmas...ever.” Matt said between kisses. 

 

Even if it was only one-something in the morning and they had three get-togethers with her mom and then their friends, Claire could not agree more. 


End file.
